Pokerové kostky: profesionál
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none Pokerové kostky: profesionál je pod-úkol Hry v kostky. Objeví se hned poté co Geralt porazí tři nováčky . Sázky jsou vyšší, ale o to větší výdělek. Návod Poražte čtyři profesionály, které jste potkali při vašem dobrodužství. Úkol skonči jakmile porazíte čtyři profesionální hráče. Poté se vám zpřístupní první ostřejší pokerové hry a spustí se úkol Pokerové kostky: falešný hráč. Poznámky Máte za úkol porazit čtyři profesionály z osmi možných, takže vaše zápisy nemusí obsahovat všechny postavy, které vidíte níže, není nutné je porazit ve stejném pořadí jak jsou níže vyobrazeny. Professional players Fáze Note: the 200 XP increments listed below are only earned for the first four players, whichever four Geralt plays and wins against first. The rest are listed for information purposes. Too Good for Me Professionals do not play with novices. I must concentrate on weaker opponents. Professionals I'm doing good with poker and after a conversation with Zoltan I decided it's time to become a professional. The rules are simple - if I win against four professionals I will be recognized as one of them. Time to find them. Munro Rolls the Dice Munro, a friend of Zoltan, is a professional poker player. I wonder if he is as good as they say? I can play poker with Munro. Munro I beat Munro. I will look for another professional. I will look for another professional. (200 XP) Talar Plays Poker Talar sometimes arranges meetings of poker players in the back room of his shop. He is a professional and I want to challenge him. I can play poker with Talar. Talar Talar has a good poker face but he was no match for my look. I beat him and I want to challenge someone better. I beat Talar. It's time to play with another professional. (200 XP) Count de Wett Plays Poker It turned out that apart from plotting, Roderick, the count of Wett, likes to roll some dice. He's a professional. May the better man win. I can play poker with Count de Wett. Count de Wett Maybe De Wett knows his way around politics but he knows nothing of poker. Next, please. I beat Count de Wett. I'm going to look for another professional. (200 XP) Velerad Plays Poker The burgomeister also has a hobby. He plays poker professionally. They say it's his way of relaxing. I wonder how good he is. I can play poker with Velerad. Velerad I beat Velerad. He suffered defeat with dignity. I will look for another opponent. I beat Velerad. I will look for another professional. (200 XP) The Hierophant Plays Poker It turns out that the hierofant plays poker. He's a professional. Let's see how good he is. I can play poker with the hierofant. The Hierofant I beat the hierofant. It seems I'm better than the average druid. I will look for another opponent. I beat the hierofant. I will look for another professional. (200 XP) Hofmann Plays Poker Tobias Hoffman plays poker professionally. Maybe we can play some day. Hofmann I beat the alderman. It seems that this idyllic village is no match for city experience. I will look for another opponent. (200 XP) Julian Plays Poker Julián the merchant is a worldly man. They say he plays poker pretty well. Maybe we will play some day. Julian I beat Julian. I will look for another opponent. (200 XP) The Hermit Plays Poker It seems that the Poustevník was unable to completely resist mundane temptations. He lives on water, roots and poker. Let's see if he's any good. The Hermit The hermit is out of shape and I managed to beat him. I will look for another opponent. (200 XP) Professional I beat four professional players and I joined their ranks. Zoltan will be stunned. I'm a professional. It's time for greater challenges. (1000 XP) de:Würfelpoker: Profi en:Dice Poker: The Professional es:Póquer con dados: profesional pl:Kościany poker: zawodowiec Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola II Kategorie:Kapitola III Kategorie:Kapitola IV